


Ice, Ice Baby

by sorgrcn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Lemon, M/M, Smut, fluff uwu, heheh, i love them, owo, uwu, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgrcn/pseuds/sorgrcn
Summary: They have some time to spare...........





	Ice, Ice Baby

Gren whispered, “HOTHOTSOREN” 

 

“Yes??????” 

 

“Recite your exciting bible story pls”

 

“Trust me there will be no bibles today- only hothotsoren”

 

“Aw shoot. Then pls tell me how you became hothotsoren

 

“SCUSE’ ME, BUDDY- I was always hothotsoren, but only 4 u mah loverboyyy”

 

“I KNEW THAT, PARTNER! I was just messin’ wiv u my home boi whom i adore very very much”

 

“Howdy partner… yeehaw”

 

“U can yeet me any day……”

 

“Yeet you?”

 

“Yes, yeet me across the room. Rn.”

 

“I’m sorry partner I didn’t hear you, did you say yeet you across the room or pin you across the room? B’cause id like to do both, Mister”

 

Gren went blushy blushy uwu, he couldnt hide his uwu uwu feelings for mr blonde bad boy “Oh my. Both, both sound good.”

 

“Uhhh- mister hot freckle man, I think you’re sweating, also ready rED”

 

“IM NOT SWEATING. IM CRYING.”

 

“Why’ya cryin’???”

 

“Because you simply look scrumptious, like a hot crumpet. Earl gray tea would be great with it. Init, sir????”

 

“Mmmmmm u smell niice- what do ya taste like?”

 

“Strawberry n depression”

 

“Depersion? I don’t think you’ll be so depersed after I enter your life boyy”

 

“Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll i taste like a surprise egg on easter. A rotten one, how do u liek that boiiiii”

 

“If you’re a surrpraise egg doesn’t that mean I gotta try to find out?? Mmmmmm”

 

“Boiiiiiiii com @ me”

 

“Yes plsssss”

 

“Hahah sike, i taste like piss”

 

“If it’s yo’ piss I don’t caare- o’ dawg piss-“

 

“Its fockin cat piss”

 

“A liake cats too- and cat piss”

 

“BOI U AINT GON TAST ME”

 

“WHY NAWT??”

 

“YO NASTY”

 

“If you don’ le’mme taste you imao start exssagerated moan’in’”

 

“Hell naw u aint gon dare do dat shiz”

 

“Or imao pull out all the forms of y’all on’ya”

 

“Aw fock naw, u can start exssageratedd moannninngg”

 

“Y’ALL’D’VE’NT”

 

“SHOT DAT DIDDLY DONG DING MOUTH OF YERS”

 

“PUT YOURS ON IT AND WE’GOTTA DEAL”

 

“YO NASTEH SON OF A BIOTCH”

 

“AAAAUUUUUAAAAAAOOOHHH- oOhhh”

 

“STAWP YO NASTEH FOCK”

 

“ALL’A’Y’ALL’ALL BETR’ LISTUN UP”

 

“FOCK TJISSSSS- LEMMEEE KISS YO U UU”

 

Hothotsoren couldn’t help but make the most obnoxious noises, mixes between forms of y’all and not so exaggerated moans- Gren was just like that. He made him go owo owo uuuuuwu owo oWO. He hoped nobody saw the sCANDALOUS spectacle- but he didn’t really care.

 

Gren went uuwuuwu and kissed soren just like that!!!!!! Then they made out for 78 hours. 

  
  


THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry, a friend and i wrote this :)
> 
> \- lo


End file.
